


Ron Weasley Proves Himself Wrong

by starfishstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Stocking Filler Exchange at <a href="http://rt-morelove.livejournal.com/">rt_morelove</a>, for gilpin25’s prompt: "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around." (Ron, HBP, Ch.5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron Weasley Proves Himself Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, you’re going to have to squint at the timeline a bit with me here. Let’s imagine there’s a time at the start of HPB that’s after Fleur arrives at the Burrow and Ron says the bit above, but before Tonks gets too depressed to change her appearance, even though we know that’s not exactly the order in which things happened…
> 
> Also, hey, I wrote my first drabble!

 

Ron clattered into the kitchen for a snack, and stopped dead. “Tonks?”

The Order’s youngest member stood there in a midnight blue evening gown, her hair a deep chestnut brown piled high, a few wisps accentuating her heart-shaped face.

“Wotcher, Ron. Just stopped by to ask Molly’s advice, it’s this autumn ball thing at the Ministry – oh, drat…” She tugged impatiently at a wayward bit of flowing fabric.

Ron had never realised Tonks had… shoulders. And nice arms. And… nice other things.

Distantly, he heard Bill’s girlfriend behind him, saying, “Ron, you are in ze way, may I pass? Ron?”


End file.
